Into The Shadows
by Enveloping Darkness
Summary: In a changed world where humans have lost sovereignty and live in fear of Pokemon, many have attempted to regain the technology and supremacy that we once had, but will anyone succeed in this seemingly impossible task?
1. Prologue

Prologue: In The Beginning

When I was a young child, Pokemon of all kinds fascinated me and I wished for nothing more than to truly co-exist with them, but in that lay the issue, no-one had ever managed to near the creatures without grievous injury, often resulting in fatality. Every town, city or metropolis was surrounded by gigantic, spike topped walls and men with varying forms of ranged weapons, from primitive weapons such as bows and arrows to more advanced guns, standing vigil over the towns, hoping that no gigantic creatures would come swooping down from the skies or attempting to breach the sturdy walls and gates.

The only Pokemon that were ever domesticated were the tamer Growlith and Arcanine, used as guard dogs, Lilipup, Herdier and Stoutland as rescue dogs and pets, Skitty and Delcatty were kept as pets as well. The only birds that were human tolerant were Chatot, while the only small Pokemon were Pichu and Azumarill. Certain Pokemon were farmed, such as Mareep, Miltank and Tauros, while other less wild Pokemon were used for transport, such as Ponyta and Rapidash over land, and the few friendly Lapras over water that no boats would set sail on, for fear of attack from the violent serpentine Pokemon, Gyrados and equally violent Tentacool and Tentacruel, who ignored most other pokemon, but hated humans.

All convoys were escorted by multiple Arcanine and mercenary gunmen, no one ever dared to venture out on their own without a death wish, and the worst federal punishment was ejection into the wilds without any form of protection, simply because no one had ever survived the wilds on their own since times before memory. Legends had stated of a time when teenagers, fresh out of school would receive a Pokemon from the local expert on the phenomenal beings and some sort of capsule to store them in, and upon discovery of a kind that they wished to capture, once they had been weakened enough, these capsules would suck them in thus allowing them to be examined for research and later use in battle with others of their kind. These people were known as trainers, and a select few were given a device for research of these creatures, the devices were called Pokedexes, and the elite who were entrusted with one often went on to become one of the most powerful people in the world, though nigh on always they ended up killed in a fight for total supremacy with another trainer, a Pokemon would rampage, or fall dead on top of their trainer, or a miss-aimed attack would hit them. At least, this was until the purge...

The earth began to rebel against human supremacy, structures would crumble to bits and suddenly the capsules ceased working and Pokemon turned on humans, every Pokedex was destroyed upon the utter destruction of their owners bodies and possessions, the professors were killed and all their information on these beings, destroyed. Humans then lost all ability to act as sovereign beings on the planet, and hid, protecting themselves and their offspring. No more did we live in open towns, but in fortresses, concealed from those that we once allied with. There were a few of the more intelligent Pokemon, psychics, who were unaffected by nature's revolt, who sympathized with our plight and helped us, living in the same areas as we were and using their abilities to deflect notice from our settlements and construction till either we were relatively safe or they ended up dying.

Some families had broken Pokedexes that were passed down as family treasures, and in some cases someone would try to restore them.

Mine was one such family, though we also had some pokeballs, and the generations before mine, we collected all the pokeballs that we could find, in hopes that someone would manage to restore the pokedex, and eventually the age of trainers. We ended up with well over a thousand pokeballs, some that felt heavier than others, but we could never figure out how to open one, nor would we risk it.

This was my world, until I began to look at the Pokedex upon being granted access on my 15th birthday, the time that the best of our generation was allowed to attempt re-activation of the Pokedex. Little did my parents and their siblings know, I had already come into contact with one. I had been digging in and area that was filled with junk and ruins from the time before, when my Growlith puppy started yelping in pain and, when I found it, I knew it would never survive, the ground had collapsed beneath him, and he had fallen into what appeared to be a basement, and all his legs were clearly broken and blood was seeping out of his mouth. I jumped down to it and cried, and when it finally stopped breathing, I had no more tears left to shed, and I slowly stood, devastated at his death.I knew that I had discovered a possible trove of ancient treasures, but I was unable to feel excitement or enthusiasm. I searched the place out of duty to the town's researchers, but some of what I found there I kept to myself. There were three trays, each with multiple pokeballs and a Pokedex. One pokeball on each tray was occupied, but I was terrified of the consequences of opening one of them, it was the same story with the heavy pokeballs back home, no one wanted to risk letting a monster loose in the city. I kept the pokeballs and Pokedexes to myself. When I finally returned to my room, I opened one of the Pokedexes, and pressed the button on the face of the small machine, and a light in the top right corner came on, and I felt a sharp pain in the thumb that had pressed the button.

A mechanical voice said: "DNA archived, searching for match, please wait for confirmation."

So wait I did, until, a few minutes later it stated "DNA match confirmed."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Discovery

As day broke on my 15th birthday, the family gathered to begin the creation of the breakfast buffet, a tradition that lead up to the granting of access to the family Pokedex, and all were hopeful, wishing that I would be the one to reactivate it. It was that or wait another generation.

Rarely are we allowed to sleep late, but a birthday was an exception, the only time that we never had to wake up before the break of dawn to help with work around the city, be it feeding Mareep and Miltank on the farms, policing the streets or helping teachers teach, there was always work to be done. There was also the times when you were called up to defend the walls, the most dangerous job in the city, and on both times I was called up, we were attacked by birds and beasts innumerable, be them tame or wild, Pokemon were strangely attracted to me, either attacking or staring and sniffing to no end. This was why everyone thought that I would be the one to open the 'Dex, as no one had ever provoked such reactions from Pokemon.

Fire Pokemon were particularly taken in by this uncanny phenomenon, and I was thought to be a bit of a pyromaniac after a few too many fires had been started by their antics around me, be it sneezing or showing off, the local Growlith and Arcanine unfailingly spat flames when I was around, and the Ponyta and Rapidash would run faster than ever, or flare their manes and tails of fire.

I had heard of this happening with one or two others who lived in other cities, excepting it was always with another type, be it water, psychic, dark or electric, and the levels of attraction varied. A few of these people shared my fate, and we would cross paths at one point or another, either resulting in confrontation or friendship.

When I was woken by the merry chant of happy birthday (with our vocal talent it could hardly be considered as singing) and a few rude knocks on the head from my siblings who then promptly left the room rather than feel my wrath, or even worse be challenged to a fencing duel only to be beaten to a pulp with seemingly no effort. I then dressed at a ponderous speed, much to the chagrin of my sisters who were in an oddly festive mood, something that I had never seen before and thus aroused my suspicions. After about ten minutes of streaming and kicking at my door I decided to emerge, though I opened the door at a snails pace before it was wrenched out of my hands and I was promptly lifted up and carried down from my attic bedroom to the dining room, and thrown in a tub of iced water for taking too long. This brought my wrath down upon my carriers and each and everyone of the received a sound beating from my foil once I dried off enough to have sufficient mobility to wield it with speed.

After a delicious breakfast and exhausting coming of age ceremony, I was finally brought to where I wanted to be most of all, the Pokedex vault, containing our aging family heirloom and the key to my future. I was allowed to take it for the day, to attempt to discover the secrets behind the miraculous object, so I did, I returned to where I had hidden the Pokedexes all those years ago, and after placing everything on my workbench and locking the doors, I set to work.

When I had first found the Pokedexes, I had been scared out of my wits by the voice that issued from the device, and had cut power to it just as it had said "DNA match confirmed", but now I finally would see what it had to say. I repeated the process and left it to search for a DNA match, and began to examine the older Pokedex, attempting to find which of the buttons would re-activate it, and thus I came to realize that the battery was probably flat. I checked if there were batteries lying around in the trays that the other Pokedexes had come from, but all I found was a charging cable, which unfortunately had a design to go into a plug not of our time, and I worried on how much power it used with the condition our limited Mareep power supply, and I doubted that their wool would provide enough power.

I was startled out of my thoughts by that familiar phrase, it was time to find out why the Pokedex recognized my DNA, and who my ancestors in the training society were. "DNA recognized as a relative of Red, original pioneer of Pokedex field reaserch. Insert your name and details to activate scanning and data functions." Charging the older Pokedex would have to wait, if I could get this one working, it might be of use later to find a suitable way to provide a stable current, or at least another way to get some info on the ancient times.

After filling in a heck of a lot of details and various other pieces of information, it asked me for the Pokemon in my possession, that made me decidedly nervous, but I had to find out more, I was in too deep to back out now. I slowly walked over to the occupied Pokeballs, and picked them all up, Pokedex in hand, ready to scan. I then realized that I still had no idea how to release the Pokemon inside... And now the Pokedex came in really useful, asking if I wished to learn how to operate Pokeballs after I left it long enough, fiddling with the Pokeballs instead of trying to proceed with the set-up. It was more simple than I had thought,and now I just had to remove the external casing from the device before finding and pressing the button to release the contents.

So I did, and three bright lights appeared before me, to finally unveil some of the last captive Pokemon on earth. I wondered what they would be, in all likely hood I would have never seen them before, and I prayed to whatever deity looked after us humans that they wouldn't try kill me. The lights faded, the moment of truth had arrived.


End file.
